The present invention relates to a method for automatically depositing objects for transporting the objects. It also relates to a system implementing this method.
The invention relates more particularly to a method and a system capable for example of implementation at places such as airports for the deposit of baggage items by an air transport passenger for the purpose of the transport of the baggage items in an aircraft hold, or places such as post offices for depositing packages to be transported by a postal organization.
The current procedure for depositing a baggage item at airports is carried out:                at a check-in desk where an agent weighs a baggage item and enters its deposit into the data associated with the passenger (PNR), or        at a desk for depositing baggage items where the passenger goes after completing his check-in and having printed, or not, a luggage label on paper media, containing a barcode. Such a desk is also attended by at least one agent.        
In both cases, an agent inspects the boarding card of the passenger and the number of baggage items deposited and updates the centralized information system of the airline.
This means that the airline must employ a sufficient number of agents in order to attend to the deposit of baggage. This involves a cost for the airline as well as a reduction in customer service. In fact, in many cases the agent performs additional tasks: seat changes, discussion with the passenger, information. These tasks take up time, reduce the efficiency of the agent and result in queues.
Moreover, in most cases, depositing the baggage is carried out at desks which are dedicated to a specific route only. Thus, the number of agents increases according to the number of routes, especially when the departure times of the different routes are close together and the baggage items for several routes must be deposited at the same time.